


Hey, it's Peter, Peter Parker

by imafreakingbird, Localxloserbaby



Series: Revenge is bittersweet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bullying, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafreakingbird/pseuds/imafreakingbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localxloserbaby/pseuds/Localxloserbaby
Summary: Sunday morning, Peter's body is found. A week later and a day after Peter's funeral, 13 videos are sent to different people, and it turns out they are Peter's 13 reasons why.TW: Mentions of suicide, cutting, rape, and homophobia.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Revenge is bittersweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191761
Comments: 39
Kudos: 96





	1. Reason 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend slaved at this for way longer than I would like to admit. It was their idea and they did most of the writing. Obviously this fan fiction is very, very dark and had mentions of suicide, cutting, homophobia, and rape, so read at your own risk. Enjoy :)

Sunday morning Peter's body was found in the bathroom of Stark tower. The cause of death overdose. A week later and a day after Peters funeral 13 videos were sent to different people, turns out there peters 13 reasons why. 

“Hey, it's Peter. Peter Parker. That's right. Don't adjust your….whatever device you're watching this on. It's me, live, and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time absolutely no request. Get back. Get a snack. Settle in. because I’m about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little video, your name will pop up. I promise. When you're done listening to all 13 sides because there are 13 sides to every story I want you to tell the world you're the reason Peter Parker is dead. Let's get into reason number 1 shall we” The video showed a teary-eyed Peter sitting in his room. 

“Reason number 1, Skip Westcott. Skip you were my friend, I trusted you. I was 12, you were 16 we met at the library. You called me Einstein cuz I was so smart. We became friends pretty fast, I helped you study a lot. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I still have nightmares about what you did to me, I blamed myself for so long. It was a normal day, I came over to do work. We were on the couch, you sat close. Too close, and I didn’t wanna say anything. Then that's when you touched me. It started with little touches, months went by and you kept getting bolder. Even when I asked you to stop, you didn't. I was too small to fight back and you took advantage of that. It went on for 6 months. I never told a soul, always too scared. One day I had enough and I told aunt May, she told the cops you went to jail. They let you walk free, said I lied about it all. I lived knowing what you did to me and that you got to walk free, I even blamed myself for it, truly believed it was my fault. But it wasn't my fault. It was yours. You were the one who hurt me” Peter had tears flowing down his face by the end of reason one, he still stared at the camera though, hoping if Skip did watch he would feel guilty. Peter was correct. Skip did feel guilty but not enough.


	2. Reason 2

“Welcome to video 2 or reason 2, this one goes out to Eugene Thompson. Eugene, we were never friends, you just decided one day in middle school you were just gonna hate me.” Flash paused the video. He needed a second before all of this unfolded. He took a deep breath and hit play. 

“I still tried to be nice to you, but that didn't work. For years you bullied me. Pushed me around, called me names. Every day for 5 years I put up with you, I think I grew used to it after a while so it never mattered anymore if you hit me or not. What really hurt me was you took my best friend from me. You could have beat me and called me names for the rest of my life and I wouldn't have cared, but turning Ned against me was the worst thing you ever did to me. And you once broke my rib and shoved my face into a toilet right after. 

I had at least 6 broken ribs from you, 8 broken noses, and I can't even remember how many black eyes you gave me, it could be 200 or 1500, but who cares? I got hurt by you more than I ever did saving the city and that says a lot. I always wanted to know why, why was it so enjoyable for you to hit me. I think my only question for it all was, did it make you feel better, did you enjoy it? What did you gain for bullying me for 5 years, what was the point of making my life suck more than it already did?” 

Peter finished looking angry, Flash looked everywhere but his computer screen, the guilt already building up in his chest. He was a reason Peter killed himself, he didn't mean to let it get that far. He never meant to hurt Peter that much, but he did and there was no going back now.


	3. Reason 3

“Welcome to reason 3, this one is for my dearest friend Edward 'Ned' Leeds. If this one isn't for you we’ll get there soon so settle in, it might be while” Ned rubbed away the tears that were already threatening to fall and got ready.

“Ned, you were my first real best friend, I trusted you with everything. Hell, you were one of the few people who knew about my secret identity. I would have given everything up for you man but you left me behind like our 7 years of friendship meant nothing to you. It started with you sitting away from me in class, I could handle that I didn't mind I still had MJ. You started by ditching me at lunch, I could understand that, can't be around me all the time. You would read my text and respond 3 hours later, and started ditching me for parties. I didn't even know you liked parties like that. 

I felt selfish. I shouldn't have been feeling left out and ignored, you could have other friends. I didn't mind that, but you put them above me, you're friends of 7 years, I see that now. Not only did you put them above me, but they were the people you watched bully me for years. I just pretended to put up with it and acted like it didn't affect me as much as it did. Then you started ignoring me and stopped talking to me completely. Then you joined in with Flash on the bullying. At least you never hit me, thankful for that I guess. But you did degrade me. I could handle Flash making fun of me, but when you did it, it hurt more than anything. You knew what would hurt me the most, and you used that against me. I don't understand how Eugene got you on his side. One second we were fine and you were an amazing friend. But then you quickly turned into an asshole. Did Flash pay you, did he threaten you, man, why did you do it. Did you join him because you wanted to be cool? The reason doesn't matter as much as the fact is, you hurt me, Ned. Something I never thought you would do.” 

Ned found himself crying after trying so hard not to. Not to feel guilty and get it over it. But he had hurt Peter, he was the reason Peter was gone and he's the one to blame. He could have stopped this but he chose everyone but Peter. Now he wouldn't be able to speak to his former best friend again and it was his fault.


	4. Reason 4

“Welcome to reason 4, this one is for my former friend, MJ. After Ned ditched me for Eugene, I thought maybe you would still be around, and oh how I was wrong. You started hanging out with other people, which again it’s fine, you can have other friends. But then you started to change and I understand that people can change, but you were pretending to be someone else. I don't know what provoked you to start pretending to be someone you aren't. I could tell MJ, you were unhappy acting and dressing like that. It wasn't you. But I never mentioned it or tried to talk to you about it, which is a mistake on my end. Ned started to bully me alongside Flash and you did nothing about it. You would just watch from a distance with your new friends. You used to defend me whenever Eugene was being an ass-hole but you stopped. 

A while after you stopped defending me, you just stopped talking to me in general, just like Ned did. You completely shut me out when I really needed you, and I think you really needed me too. I tried to text you but you blocked me. I tried contacting you through social media but you had already blocked me on there. I tried talking to you at school and you just walked past me as if I was invisible. I think that it might have hurt more than just a friend ditching me because at the time I had romantic feelings for you. Of course, those have faded now, a part of me hoped it was just some sick dream; it wasn't." 

Peter wasn't crying, he looked emotionless and oddly calm; which scared MJ, she never saw Peter as the type of person to do this, but pain changes people.


	5. Reason 5

“Welcome to reason 5, this one goes to my first ever friend, Harry Osborn. After MJ and Ned, I thought I still had you, I've known you since we were 4, you were like a brother to me. And yeah, we had our ups and downs, which were mostly caused by your father-" Harry grimaced at the slight mention of his father in this very very fucked up video. 

",sending you to boarding school, but we always reconnected and got along just as well. Harry, do you remember? What you did, when I came to you for comfort and help and I broke down crying? Do you remember? You laughed.

I went to you cause you were my last friend and you just fucking laughed at me and called me weak and pathetic. I'm assuming you were having a bad day, most likely something about your father, but you treated me like shit. You were an awful friend. Then you did what everyone else did. You pushed me away and just left me even though I told you I couldn't handle any more people leaving me. You took my weakness then fucking used it against me. I tried calling and texting then you blocked me, I tried reaching out on social media you just left me on seen then a week later blocked me, I even went to your house once and you ignored me there too. I asked myself every day what I did wrong and what I could do to fix it but all I got from you was nothing, you did what everyone else did, Ditching me when I needed you the most. You were there for me when Uncle Ben died, I was there when your dad died, we had always been there for each other and you just decided that it didn't matter anymore and you just left me after I vented to you about losing my friends. I guess you saw your chance and you took it, did you always wanna leave me? Did our friendship honestly mean nothing to you? Harry, you were my brother, or at least I thought you were, guess I was wrong about that too. I wanna know what I did wrong, I really don’t understand what I did wrong to make me lose all my friends-” 

Peter again didn't cry, he just looked confused and numb.  
Harry didn't cry, but he felt pain. Lots of it.


	6. reason 6

“Welcome to reason 6, this one is about my ex, Gwen Stacy. After all my friends ditched me, I had no one besides Tony and May for a bit. Then there was a new girl at school, we quickly became friends which turned into something more. We started dating after I very awkwardly asked you out and for some reason, you said yes. You were there for me after all my friends ditched me and you helped me get over them. You were the first person who I actually told I was Spider-man and didn’t accidentally find out somehow. I remember how much your dad hated Spider-man and it was ironic that you were dating him. I still blame myself for his death and I know I wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger, but it feels like it. It took me so long to not blame myself for Uncle Ben’s death but when that happened, I wasn’t Spider-man yet and I still had all of my friends. 

I never told you this, but Mr. Stacy didn’t seem very fazed over the fact that I was Spider-man when I took my mask off after I had found him bleeding out with multiple gunshot wounds. I tried my hardest to save him but there wasn’t much I could do, he had already lost so much blood.  
I blamed myself for his death and when I tried to talk about it with you, you blamed me too. 

You yelled at me and said a bunch of things that I know you didn’t mean, out of anger, but they still hurt. A freaking lot. I understand how hard it is to lose a father figure and I think if either one of us just apologized and we wouldn't be here today. So, I broke up with you. I left you because it was the best decision. It felt like in the end, all we did was hurt each other” Gwen hunched over to let out all the tears she had been trying to hold in while watching the awful video. She cried into the palm of her hands not caring about how loud she was being. She felt so much more guilty for lashing out at Peter. She should have apologized. She should have not have been such a coward and then maybe, maybe, Peter would still be alive.


	7. reason 7

“Welcome to Reason 7," Peter took a deep breath," can’t believe we made it this far. This one goes out to Happy. I felt the need to share this one. Happy this one is selfish on my part but I’m dead so I don't really care, every time I got a chance I would send you an update on everything, I know that I shouldn't have but I did, it made me feel like someone was listening even if you didn't really listen. I had no one else who I felt like I could really talk to and it was a really good outlet for a while. I thought you didn't mind, you never told me to stop. You never even mentioned it once. I started lying about my day and going out as Spider-Man, didn't think you would know, didn't think you checked your text or voicemails left by me, I was just some kid you were forced to babysit. I remember calling you when I was having a panic attack in the school bathroom. You picked up, you started going on about how annoying I was and how I didn't need to update you on every little thing. I muttered out a sorry through my panic breaths somehow and hung up. 

I know you're a busy man, you don't have time for a kid like me, and I'm probably being selfish saying how you're a reason why but, you were the only person I had to tell my day about, I didn't mind when you ignored me, that's fine I just had someone to tell my problems too. It's just you made it worse, you made the voices louder. I decided to stop. I didn't call or text you anymore. 

So, yeah Happy your reason 7 on why I ended my life. I don't want you to feel guilty. You have to deal with Tony and all this other stuff you didn't have time for me, but you did push me a little further to the ledge.” 

Happy had already felt guilty, Peter telling him to stop made him feel worse. He didn't mean to snap at Peter that day, it was already a bad day, then Peter was calling and he just snapped, he should have called back and said sorry.


	8. reason 8

“Welcome to reason 8, this one is for Wanda Maximoff. You were the only Avenger remotely close to my age, and I think that's what made me trust you and want to be friends. We were able to connect more, we both understood, we understood what it was like having no friends. I was wrong. I thought that dinner would go normal just as all the others would. I was wrong. 

Every Friday, me and May had been coming over to have dinner with the Avengers. Dinner was going but fine, but the self-doubt crept into my head. I was keeping so many secrets from these people, things they might hate me for if I told them. And of course, you violated my privacy and decided to read my mind. 

I really really hope that it was an accident, that you didn't mean to do it. That you didn't purposely shout "Peter, you're gay?" to everyone. 

Maybe you didn’t mean to out me to aunt may, maybe you did. But again it was just a shitty thing to do. I mean, thank god you didn’t tell them who I had a boyfriend. But, still no matter the reason reading my mind was fucking wrong Wanda. I don't think you understand how violating it is. You turned Steve against me, and the only family member I had left. You turned my perfectly regular night into an awful one. And I hope you feel great about that knowing you made life so much harder for me. You took away my right to come out, god I wasn't ready and I'm not ready now, even on my deathbed. All because you had to fucking read my mind then out me to everyone at fucking dinner then act like you did nothing fucking wrong. I hope you know you're a reason why I’m now dead all because you couldn’t keep it to yourself, you just had to blurt it out to everyone. So everyone this is reason 8 and I hope you all had fun listening to how Wanda Maximoff can't keep anything to herself.” 

Wanda stood at the screen, a feeling of guilt hitting her hard. She didn’t mean to out Peter, and she didn't mean to even hurt him, and now she just felt like shit. Wanda didn't understand what an important thing it would be to someone, to Peter.


	9. Reason 9

“Welcome to reason 9, this one's about Steve Rogers or more commonly known as Captain America. After all my friends ditched me, the only people I really had were the Avengers. I somehow got close to Steve Rogers, after a year of you training me in combat. You always hated the fact I was a kid, and always doubted me because of this. You acted like I was weak and incapable of fighting. That was until I proved myself to you when I beat you while sparing the first try. 

After that, you started believing in me more, and you stopped treating me like a child. We started training together that slowly turned into casual conversations and eating lunch together. You told me you cared and you would listen. You were the first to see the cuts you promised not to tell May or Tony, and you tried to help me stop. You really tried and I swear, I tried to stop, but it was so hard. You promised not to tell anyone, You promised! Then you found out I was gay, and you weren’t too accepting. You ended up giving up on trying to help me and told me I was a disgrace that shouldn’t have ever been allowed in the Avengers. You started ignoring me, and you stopped trying to help. You- you told me that I should. You wanted me to do it. After that you just avoided me, you wouldn’t talk to me or barely look in my direction unless you had to. And that hurt. I felt so ashamed of myself.” 

Steve looked at the screen annoyed and with a bit of anger. Peter was trying to blame him when Peter was the one who was being selfish, (and fucking gay) it wasn't his fault. Peter was the one who couldn't handle his life, (and being fucking gay), and not only could he not handle it he was blaming people who had nothing to do with it, Steve wasn’t gonna feel guilty for a selfish little fucking twink.


	10. Reason 10

“Welcome to reason 10, these are my top 4, the ones who completely pushed me over the edge. But again welcome to reason 10, this one goes out to my now ex-boyfriend Harley Kenner.” Harley's already aching heart seemed to hurt more when Peter said his name in such a cold, bitter tone. 

“We started dating a bit after Gwen and after I accepted myself as being bi, you made the hard times seem so much easier like that maybe it could get better, but that changed when we started dating. 

I got attached so fast and fell so hard for you. But I was scared you would leave me just like everyone else did. But then you would smile and I felt okay. You would secretly grab my hand and squeeze it when we were working the lab with Tony. You would reassure me of your feelings and how you would never leave me as they did, and I believed you. I truly believed you, but you lied just like everyone else did. 

When you broke up with me I was so hurt but not surprised. You had lied and left me just like everyone else. I just had become so codependent on you without trying. I just felt so alone and then you came along and I had someone who really cared about me again, that my age. I tried to convince myself I could handle it, I could handle you leaving I could, but I was just a test subject to you. How could you, like honestly Harley, that was a big dick move when you knew I was unstable. 

I could handle you saying it wasn't working or- or saying you needed time to see if being bi was who you really were but just saying you used me as a test subject was a horrible thing to say even though you seemed you really cared about me. What hurts worse was that after you told me I was just an experiment to you, that my love meant nothing, that we could still be friends! What the fuck was wrong with you? What made you think that we could be friends after you do that to me. Harley, I love you and I'm gonna die loving you. And you see because of that I want you to feel guilty I want you to hurt the way I hurt cause what you did was fucking wrong. And guess what now? You are one of the reasons I'm fucking killing myself and I am never going to forgive you, Kenner”  
After all the yelling was over, Harry completely broke down. He could barely handle Peter's funeral, already felt like it was all his fault, and Peter had practically screamed it was from beyond the grave.


	11. Reason 11

Welcome to reason number 11, it's about my Aunt May. My parents died when I was 4 and you took me in. You were a great and amazing aunt to me. You never blamed me for anything and understood why I felt I needed to save the city. You always supported me no matter what and always encouraged me to follow my dreams. Until you met Ethan. 

Of course, I was fine with you dating, you deserve to be happy May, but Ethan was an asshole. He treated me like shit and you turned a blind eye. He would be in our house constantly half-drunk and leave empty beer bottles everywhere. He would degrade me and force me to clean up after him. He even got violent a few times and threw vases and beer bottles around. And you stayed with him. He treated us like crap, and for some reason, you stayed. I did my best to get out of the house, I just couldn't be around him. I started spending more and more time at Tony’s, even sleeping there for multiple nights at a time and you never asked where I was or even acknowledged I had been gone. 

Then you found out I was bi at dinner. You never said anything about it. But after that, you wouldn’t look me in the eye anymore and acted as if I didn’t exist. Apparently, you told Ethan too because he started calling me a fag. And you let him. It got so bad, I had to leave. I packed up my stuff and left and no questions were asked. You never called or texted to make sure I was alright. Thankfully Tony offered to take me in. He was the only one who accepted me and still listened to me. He was there for me. Even when you weren’t. I expected more from you, May. Not to just give up on everything we built for a guy who just leeches off of you.” 

May didn’t even watch the whole thing. She turned it off as soon as she saw her dead nephew's face. She didn’t even want to look at his face.


	12. Reason 12

“Welcome to reason 12, this one is dedicated to the man who pushed me over the ledge completely. The man himself is the one and only Tony fucking Stark. 

You blackmailed me into going to Germany and fighting Captain America. I didn't know what was going on! I was only 15 and freshly into the whole vigilante thing. I looked up to you for some reason. I- I saw you as my dad. And after my life went downhill, you were the only constant. You were truly the only person I had left. I assumed since it was me and you know, things would get better, even better than better, perfect. 

I was wrong

You turned against me just as fast as everyone else. I mean at first, I just thought maybe I was being a burden that you had to take me in, but I did nothing wrong. You slowly started to ignore me when I needed you which broke me more. You were the last person I had left and you seemed to not even want me around. I was way too codependent on you Tony and you seemed to realize this and didn't care at all.

When Steve called me a fag right in front of you and you turned a blind eye. Who does that? Even when I told you I hated being called a fag. You didn't tell him to stop, you just ignored that he ever said it. 

When I had a panic attack and you walked right past me, almost like I didn't exist and didn’t even ask if I was okay. You were always busy in your lab building things, mostly iron man suits, and you stopped letting me in. I understood that maybe you needed alone time but you just started brushing me off. 

I hope you know you played a part in the poor Peter Parker's death. And Tony, I really hope karma kicks you in the ass cause I fucking needed you and you know you just left me just like everyone else I fucking care about did. But it's just Parker's luck for you. Tony, I do hope you have a happy life without be I hope you all do cuz that's what you seemed all fucking want me gone so guess what I am for good." Tony chugged down the rest of the beer he had grabbed at the beginning of this. He silently sobbed as he drank and drank hoping he could maybe numb the pain.


	13. Reason 13

“Here we are, the last and final reason, Reason 13. If you hadn't already figured it out, I'm Spider-man. the guy who swings around New York stopping muggings and occasionally stops an alien invasion with the Avengers.

Reason 13 goes out to Spider-Man. I loved being a superhero at first. I mean, which little kid doesn't dream about fighting alongside the Iron Man? I loved saving people, it used to make me feel so good. I loved the feeling of the air as I would swing from building to building. I hated having to keep my identity a secret. I loved working in the labs with Tony. 

But there was so much baggage that came with it. For starters, being crushed by a fucking building and believing that you are going to die is awful. And sometimes you are unable to save someone and you have to watch them die. Sometimes that's someone close to you. Like your uncle or your girlfriend's dad. You have to watch the superhero friends you have get hurt when you fight alongside each other and hope they can make it.   
I got to save the city but at the end of the day, it ruined me. I thought being Spider-Man would finally bring me something good in life but it just made everything worse.

I constantly wonder what would have happened if I just missed that one trip. I wouldn't have all this responsibility and pressure on me at such a young age. Maybe I would have a normal life, maybe Ben would still be alive, maybe I would still be alive, maybe I would still have all my friends still. You guys were the ones who loaded the gun, Spider-Man is the one who wouldn't stop shooting it, yall are the ones who took it and shot me.  
I hope Spider-man is never forgotten. I hope he still lives on in little kid's hearts. I hope that he still gives people hope, even after my death.

So Skip, Eugene, Ned, Michelle, Harry, Gwen, Happy, Wanda, Steve, May, Tony, and Spider-man, I hope you're all glad to know the 13 reasons why Peter Parker is dead. I hope you don't blame yourselves forever but I do hope you all feel the guilt of knowing you all had a chance to save but you didn't. I wish I could say don't feel guilty about me killing myself, but I would be lying.

I hope you feel the pain that you caused me for months and months until my death, I hope you all get what you deserve. But I'm sorry to say we have reached the end. It's been a fun story to tell, but the city needs to be saved one last time” the clip ended with radio static, they all sat in front of their video screens staring at where Peter once sat on the screen. Some were crying and others felt nothing for the poor boy who had taken his own life only a week ago. It seems here is where Peter Parker's story ended for better or worse. 

Or is it?


End file.
